The Aftermath
by PennyX
Summary: When Link is almost left for dead after fighting Calamity Ganon. Zelda now has took take care of an injured Link with both still in shock about whats happend in the past, they may end up learning more about Themselves and each other than they already know
1. Chapter 1

"AAAAAAAHH" screamed link as yelled through from what seemed like an never ending stream of pain. Zelda already knew that link was in tremendous amount of pain, but she did not know where the wound was located, nor how severe it was. When she saw the state of link while running to his aid. She knew something terrible had happened, when she had finally came to Links aid she saw a blood wrenched Champions Tunic. while she was examining him sew saw most of the blood coming from his right shoulder. She looked at it and saw that a good sized chunk of bone was missing from his shoulder bone " Oh holy Hiliya! We need to get you to hospital right away!" as she quickly grabbed the Sheikah Slate and teleported Link and herself to the shrine in Hateno village. While rushing towards Links house Bolson from the Bolson construction company saw link blood soaked all over, and ran over to help carry link, " What the bloody heck happened to him!?" Bolson asked "I think he took a Guardian laser to the shoulder!" Zelda said Franticy. When Zelda reached Link's house she immediately bandaged link's shoulder and placing him down on the bed, she listened for his heart beat, Thump… Thump… Thump… it was so faint you could barely hear it. "oh gosh, it's worse than I thought" she went downstairs to try too cook a meal for Link had not much food in his home Link had lost so much blood that he was starting to lean towards death, although his vision was blurred he thought that he should go over to try to comfort Zelda, he tried to move right arm to get up, it didn't move, " UUUUHHHH" moaned Link " What's wrong Link? Zelda asked" "My right arm won't move" Link said Lazily " you gotta be kidding me, well I'm going to the store to get some food a medicine for you ok? Try and get some sleep" Zelda told link "alright" said Link.


	2. Chapter 2

While Zelda was walking to the market she noticed all the villages looking at her and wondering if it was the of princess of Hyrule? Eventually, one small child came up to her and asked "princess Zwelda? Is dat you? Where is Wink?" the boy asked "Link has been injured, but don't worry he is recovering fast, I hope" "oh no, that's terrible!" one villager's "is there anything we can do to help?" another villager asked frantically "oh no were fine, besides I've lived in castle my whole life, want to know what it's like to live like common folk" Zelda said happily. Once all the villagers had stop asking questions Zelda entered the store. The shopkeeper very surprised to the princess of Hyrule shopping in his store "do you happen to be the princess of Hyrule" " Yes I am but Hyrule currently has no ruler, so just call me Zelda" said Zelda "Ok, what are you the market for?" the shopkeeper asked. "Hearty Truffles Swift Carrots and milk, I'm making Swift Carrot soup" Zelda said happily. "I have all of those!" the shopkeeper exclaimed once Zelda grabbed all she needed and counted up all her Rupees and realized she barely had any left. If she wanted to help Link heal she would have to find a way to earn money, When got back to Link's house she told him about the situation. "I could find a job?" Zelda said hesitantly, "That's not what you want to do, what you wanna do is kill monsters and sell their guts" Link said lazily. "But I don't have experience in combat" Zelda said worriedly. "That doesn't matter, you got the hero of Hyrule training you" Link said confidently "Guess it can only go downhill from here" Zelda moand. A few days later Link could get on feet his and limp around the house, now he deemed that he was ready to start Zelda's combat training. "Before you even pick up a sword you need need to know basics and the right footing. Are you right left handed?" Link asked, "I'm right handed" Zelda added." alright, you're going to have your left foot in front of your right foot, now which type of weapon would you prefer? This Royal Halberd, Royal Claymore or Royal Broadsword? Link asked "The Claymore might be a bit heavy for me, how about the Halberd" Zelda said "alright, spears are all about keeping your opponents a distance from you, and chipping them down slowly" Link said informatively. "Ok, is there anything else I need to know?" Zelda asked " keeping your distance is key, if you don't you'll end up dead" Link said "O...Ok" Zelda studded "you're nervous about this aren't you?" Link questioned "Yeah, but what if I hurt myself" Zelda said worriedly. "If you play safe you'll be fine" said Link "ok.." Zelda said. So as the days went on Zelda slowly became more confident in her fighting ability. Eventually the day came, she was ready to head out and fight some monsters. "Link do you have any clothes better than this ragged old dress?" "Um.. y.. Yeah, in the chest under the stairs" Link said lazily in that chest she found a Hylian tunic and Trousers dyed purple and a Knight's Helm after Zelda put on the armor she said "I'm headed out Link" Zelda said enthusiastically "Alright, remember if you don't know about something don't go near it" Link said. "Alright" said Zelda. Many of the townsfolk were shocked to see Zelda walking out into the forest, after about ten minutes of walking she saw a red Bokoblin sleeping on the ground she tried to sneak around but to no avail. The monster awoke, now it was time to fight. The Bokoblin sood up and raised it's weapon, the Bokoblin jumped at least a foot in the air and tried to hit Zelda, Zelda saw her opportunity and stabbed her Halberd right in the Bokoblins leg. The Bokoblin immedly fired back with a hit from it club right in the stomach, "AAAAAAAAAA" Zelda screamed She had to finish the job, once she saw her opportunity she sliced the Bokoblins head wide open. The monster faded into purple smoke and what was left was two Bokoblin horns and a dark purple heart, Zelda almost puked it was so disgusting. But nonetheless she gathered up the parts and walked back to Link's house still clenching her stomach when she arrived Link asked "What happened to you? Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm ok… I just need a place to law down for a bit" Zelda said while taking off her Helm" when Zelda laid down next to Link in bed. Link did not know what to think of the situation. See he had never been so close to a girl nonetheless living with one or sleeping in the same bed together. Link's father never taught him how to talk to girls either .He just decided to try to get some sleep and ignore her.


	3. Chapter 3

While Link was trying to fall asleep he had some time to reflect on his dreams. He had never really told anyone about them, because he had always had strange dreams. But while dreaming tonight, Link had a terrible terrible nightmare Link locked in a cage in Hateno village, monsters everywhere innocent people's lives being taken with no remorse. And just as it seemed to come to an end. There was Zelda cornered monster with a sword SHINNG. Link jerked up in a panic covering the side of his face with his hand breathing heavily. " Did you have a nightmare again?" Zelda asked frantically. "Yeah" link said, "Well what happened" Zelda asked " Monsters invading the village, you.. you.. di… died" Link said with tears in his eyes. Zelda was rendered speechless, all she could do was comfor tLink. suddenly Link had a scary thought, what if monsters attack the village? Link got up and stared to storm down stairs " What are you doing Link?" Zelda asked "preparing" Link said "What for?" Zelda asked "You will see" Link said. When Link was out the door Link shouted "Everyone get in a line!" everyone quickly got in a line. "Calamity Ganon has been defeated!" a cheer swept across the crowd. "But now the monsters have no leader, it's very possible that they could attack this village. We must prepare! Gather pitchforks or any weapon that could work, come back tomorrow at three o'clock" Link said with authority. Link stumbled back into the house, "So that's what you went out there for" Zelda said " I'm gonna need your help for a bit, is there any hay here?" Link asked. "Why yes there is just over there, what do you need it for?" Zelda asked. "Training dummies" Link said confidently. For the rest of the day Link spent his time getting back into the motion of using a sword he couldn't exactly using a bow and arrow because of his arm. Using a sword with his left hand was no easy task, it was like learning all over again. The next day three o'clock came, a somewhat large number of townsfolk had come to learn how to fight, " This is interesting, I did expect this many people to show up" Link mumbles to himself. Link had never been a teacher before. The only time he had ever watched others train is when he was tasked with watching over new soldiers before he was Zelda's bodyguard. After quite a bit of training Link noticed that some people are more capable than others. Specifically one child he seemed to know alot about weapons, when the people were dismissed he pulled aside the young boy. Soon he learned that his name was. Link asked "how do you know so much about weapons?" Link asked. "My Grandpa! He explored all over Hyrule! He picked up a lot of weapons during his travels, sometimes he would come back and show what weapons he found!" Of what heritage was your grandpa? "Sheika I think, but i'm not sure" "This information could be useful in coming future, i'll make preparations to head to Kakariko village" Link said.


	4. Chapter 4

"You wanna ride what? What even is the Master Cycle Zero?" Zelda asked. "Gimme the Sheikah Slate and I'll show you" said Link with a smirk stretched across his face. When Zelda and Link got outside Link quickly summoned the Master Cycle Zero, "WHAT EVEN IS THAT? It looks so ancient" Zelda exclaimed "It's faster than any horse in all of the land, i'm riding it there, alright?" Zelda decided that it would be fine if he didn't do anything dangerous. At around 3 o'clock Link packed his bag full of mostly medical supplies for his arm, he was going to try to see if the doctors in Kakariko could do anything to help him. At 3:30 Link left the house "Alright i'm off", Link started to drive off slowly. Zelda Yelled at Link "BE SAFE LINK".When like got out of the village he put a waypoint on the Sheikah Slates map, for Kakariko village. With all this time too himself Link had much time to think about his life, Links life was very fuzzy to him, all he knew about childhood was from a very young age he visited Zora's Domain and met Mpifa. But Link only knew this because he had read Mipha's diary. But even after trying to keep his mind on his journey but his mind always drifted to his parents. he asked himself if there anyone who is still alive who might have known his parents or be connected to the royal family? "THE GREAT DEKU TREE" Link snapped. He would deal with that that tomorrow now he needed to get to Kakariko. On his way there he passed between the Dueling Peaks, he made sure to steer clear of the camp Bokoblins that almost killed him earlier, he would have fired a bomb arrow into the center of their camp if his arm was working properly. after Link drove past the tree where he found Hestu for the first time. He was almost immediately got flagged down one of Impa's guards. He seemed extremely tired Link asked "Why are you running out of the village?" "Lady Impa has p… pass… passed" Link gasped in horror. Link quickly told the guard to get on, while the guard got on he asked "What happend to your shoulder?" "Calamity Ganon" When Link arrived in village the people were in disarray. Link rode into the center if the village and shouted "EVERYBODY COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW" immediately everybody ran to center of the village " I know lady Impa has passed, I too am heartbroken, but for now you must remain calm, who is next is the of Sheikah succession?" Link asked. " M...me" said Paya who looked as red as a tomato. She stepped forward and came up to Link "Paya, this whole ordeal will over soon I need you step up show that you are a great leader. "O..ok" Paya said with anxiety running through her, "Before I get Zelda is there any sort of way I could pay my respects to Lady Impa?" "Come up here too her chambers" said Paya. When Link was coming up the steps he asked Paya " How did she die?" "Assassination…" said Paya sadly "Only the sickest of scum could of done this!" Link said angrily "W...who?" asked Paya "The Yiga Clan, who else?" said Link. " How could you even tell? You have no proof" said Paya "Let's find some" Link said. When Link entered through the he saw Lady's Impa's lifeless body, for a moment time seemed to sit still. A single tear rolled down Link's face, after multiple moments of sobbing Link bent down and looked at one of few friendly faces that he knew during his journey. Link started to examine the body a clear slash starting from the belly and the ending at the start of her back. "Only a Yiga sickle could done this, the slash is easily recognizable. You must keep on your toes, increase the village security, search EVERY traveler that comes into the village" Link said in low tone. "Alright good idea" Paya said in agreement. "I should go home it's dark Zelda's going to be mad at i'm Warping home this time" Paya had seen Link warp in and out the shine very often. Link slowly walked back home, it was 6:45 "Link! Thank Hilya your back I was getting worried abo… Is something wrong?" Zelda asked " Lady Impa has been killed by the Yiga Clan… Paya is there new leader" Link said extremely said. Zelda only hugged Link she had known about the big part Impa had played in his journey, Link could embrace her, Link said "I should prepare to head to Kakariko village tomorrow' "Good idea let me make you some supper then we can pack" after Link had a delicious meat skewer in his belly he got to packing. He asked Zelda what she had done while he was gone, apparently she had trained the townsfolk in more weapons training Link figured she would let he host the training session while he was gone. When Link crawled into bed he almost fell asleep immediately, all he wanted to do was not think about today's events. He was heart broken. Even Though he was very tired, he woke up at 4:25 his mind kept racing back to his parents. He needed answers, Link got out of bed of as quietly as he could trying not wake up Zelda. When Link was putting on the Champion's tunic Zelda asked "Link it's 4:30 in the morning, what are you doing?" "Personal business" Link muttered while grabbing his bag "where are you going" Zelda asked "Kakariko" Link said while walking out the door. See what he had just told Zelda was somewhat of a lie, he was going to Kakariko village, but he was taking detour the Great Deku Tree. When Link arrived at the Great Forest he bottled to the Great Deku Tree. The Great Deku Tree said "Oh hello Link, what brings you here?" "Do you anything about my parents?" Link said who was clearly excited. "I only ever met your parents once, your father was highly respected knight. And you mother was a compassionate women who cared deeply for those all around her, I told them about the duty of hero's parents, I told them story about the Hero of Time. Is journey is quite similar to yours. Like The Hero of time, you both woke up a Hyrule in ruins, but thought skill and adversity you both sealed the away evil" said the Great Deku Tree. "I never thought about them that way, maybe there are old documents about my parents in Hyrule Castle, I should getting going, but before I go I have some sad news, Lady Impa has passed, goodbye" said Link who was visibly sad. Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate and warped to Kakariko village.


End file.
